The Crash
by SoftballLover5555
Summary: What would happen if Jack and Kim were in a car accident. As they heal and move on from it there are still some questions. Read to find out! KICK! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKN'IT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't think I am going to continue my story "Kidnapped." I just am not as interested in it as I am in this story. I like this story much better! I hope you like this story! LOVE YA'LL! ~SL**

Kim's POV

The last thing I remember is his scream, "Kim watch out!" Then silence. It was almost like everything stopped. Then there was the sound of sirens, footsteps, and yelling…

I wake to a bright white room. My head is throbbing. Then the memories come flooding back to me, "Jack!" I scream. My mom comes running in with a panicked look. "Are you okay?" she asks me. "Where is Jack?" I ask her. She looks down and doesn't answer. Oh no. "Where's Jack?!" I say louder. She looks up, startled by my reaction. "He is down the hall. Honey he is in critical condition. The doctors are doing everything I can" she replies sadly. All of a sudden I start to bawl. "Oh honey" my mom says and sits down beside me. "I-it's all my f-f-fault" I stutter between sobs. "No it isn't sweetie. He's going to be alright" my mom replies trying to comfort me. "I should've seen that car coming! The light on that side was red but he still went! All I can remember is Jack's scream!" I tell her and she looks at me with shock. "I was the one driving so it's my fault Jack could die. I couldn't live with myself if he died!" I sob. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were driving! Hey how about I go get your dad, brother, and sister and we all visit for a while. It might take me a little while because they are all the way across the mall in the cafeteria." I nod and she walks out to go get them. When she is far enough away, I get out of my bed and put on some leggings sitting on a chair for me. Then I walk down the hall until I find Jack's room. I have to see him. I look in both directions, then I walk in. Nobody is in the room, except Jack of course, when I walk in. I go and sit down beside him. The sight of him looking so weak and vulnerable makes me break down. I love him and I may never get the chance to tell him.

"Jack, please wake up! I need you in my life. You are my rock and my support. You've been there through the hard times and the good. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember and I can't lose you. You were put in my life for a reason and this isn't where you leave. You are a character in my story and I don't want our story to be over yet. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm not the only one that needs you. Milton, Jerry, Rudy, your parents, and especially your sister need you too. They can't live without you, Jack. You have impacted so many people's lives, including mine. I don't want you to leave and I especially don't want our story to be over. I love you Jack!"

"I-I love you too K-K-Kim" Jack replies weakly. Then he falls back asleep. Tears start streaming down my face faster than I can stop them. He's awake. He loves me. I turn around to see my mom, my sister, and the doctor all standing there with tears in their eyes. "Kim I told you not to come in here" my mom says trying to be a parent in the situation. I slowly get up and walk towards the door. I glance back one last time to see Jack. I feel like at any moment he could just disappear and I would lose him forever.

When we get back to my room, the doctor examines the cast on my right arm. I didn't even realize it was there. I was too worried about Jack to realize what was wrong with me. I had to take my leggings back off so she could look at my wounds. When she unraveled them I saw how deep they were. "How did that happen?" I ask the doctor. "We found two pieces of glass lodged deep in your leg from the crash. It probably got there when you were laying in the road" the doctor replies as if it's nothing. "When you found us, was Jack in the road too?" I ask her. "Yes but he seemed to have tumbled from the car because he wasn't anywhere near you or the car" she replies. I know I am probably annoying her because she has to concentrate on my wounds, so I stop asking questions.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED ITT!~SL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm so glad it's Friday! Thanks to people who reviewed the first chapter! I hpe you like this! LOV YA'LL! ~SL**

In a month, I am up and moving without any difficultly, well besides the boot on my left leg and the crutches. They didn't find anything wrong with my leg at first, but about two weeks ago I started having pains in my foot and they found a fracture in my growth plate. I have to have the boot and crutches for five months. Jack has improved a lot. He isn't under careful watch all the time. The doctor said he should fully wake up in a week or so and make a full recovery. He has been waking up from time to time, but he hasn't stayed awake for more than 5 minutes. I walk (Well go on my crutches) to Jack's room. He doesn't move or anything when the door slams shut, as usual. I hope he wakes up soon because Jack's mom won't even look at me. I sit down next to him and grab his hand. I sit there just thinking like I usually do, when all of a sudden I feel a light squeeze on my hand holding Jack's. "Kimmy?" I hear a familiar voice ask. "JACKIE!" I exclaim excitedly. I rush out of the room, as fast as I can go on crutches, to get the doctor and Jack's parents. I see Mrs. Kelley walking up the hallway with two coffees from Starbuck's in her hand. I had asked her earlier if she could get me some. She's like my second my mom and we act like best friends. She walks over to me and hands me my drink. "I have a surprise for you but you might want to let me hold the drinks" I say excitedly. She looks at me questionably but hands me the drinks. Mmmm….I can smell my Caramel Frappe. I hop in with her behind me. She walks in. "Hey mama" Jack says quietly. "JACK!" she exclaims happily. I put mine and her cups down and go to get the doctor.

By the time I get back, Jack is sitting up talking to his mom. "Hey Kimmy" he says when I hop in. I smile and go no my crutches over to him. He makes room for me on the bed and I sit down beside him. "Oooo….Caramel Frappe. Can I have some?" Jack asks. I nod my head and hand it to him. He takes a sip and hands it back to me. The doctor walks in a few minutes later. "Jack, I'm glad to see you're awake" he says with a relieved look. "Yea I feel fine. I'm glad to be up too" he replies politely. "So Jack, I'm just going to look at a few things and if everything is good, you'll be able to go home on Friday" the doctor informs hm. Friday is only two days away. I hope everything is okay. While the doctor is looking at Jack's cast (one on his left arm and one on his right leg) Jack asks me, "What happened to your foot?" I reply, "Oh they thought there wasn't anything wrong but then I started having pains so they checked it out. It turns out I fractured my growth plate. I have the boot and crutches for five months."

"How long have I been asleep?" he asks. "About a month" I reply. "IT'S BEEN THAT LONG?!" he exclaims shocked. I nod and take a sip of the drink. "Hey Mrs. Kelley, what time is it?" I ask her. "About 11:30" she replies. "Thanks! Jack I have to go because I have to take my medicine but I'm right across the hall and I'll be back later" I say and kiss him on the cheek. I grab my crutches and drink and leave. I love Jack so much.

**I hope you liked it! Review please! I might post another chapter tonight! LOVE YA'LL~ SL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to do this weekend so all I have been doing is writing chapters for the story. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review! LOVE YA'LL! ~SL**

Jack's POV

"Ya'll are such a cute couple!" the doctor exclaims like a teenage girl. "Oh no we aren't a couple" I reply. I have gotten used to it because people tell us that all the time. I wish we were a couple. I love my Kimmy so much but I don't think she likes me. "They kiss each other on the cheek all the time. They also hold hands" my mom explains. The doctor asks, "Isn't that awkward? I mean I know you like her." I reply, "Not really. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember and we've always done that. Also…. You cannot tell her I like her!"

"I won't tell her but you should ask her out. I saw the way she looked at you when you were asleep. She was in here every day and stayed for about an hour and a half just sitting there holding your hand. She cried a lot too. You know the first thing she ever asked me was 'Is Jack okay?' She loves you Jack and you should ask her out" the doctor replies. Wow the only other time I saw Kim cry was when her old boyfriend hurt her after she tried to break up with him. I beat him up for that. I remember that day.

Kim had decided to break up with her boyfriend, Brett, because she didn't like him anymore. She was nervous and asked me to come along but wait outside so Brett didn't know I was there. I walked with her to his house and waited outside behind a bush. She was in there for about 10 minutes when I heard a scream. I took off running into the house. When I got in there, Kim was on the floor with a red mark on her face. I got really angry and took off after him and punched him in the face and flipped him. Then I helped Kim up and we left. When we got back to her house, I looked at the bruise on her face. It had turned black and blue. Then I looked at a boot print on her back from where he stomped on her. I got ice and gave it to her. I sat down beside her and she just started to sob. I comforted her. She ended up staying in our guest room that night.

"You can leave today! I'll get the release papers as soon as I can but we are very busy today!" The doctor says. She walks out of the room and Kim comes in. "Hey!" she says and sits beside me. "Hey" I reply. My mom walks out of the room. "Kim can I ask you something?" I ask her. She nods. "D-Do you want to g-go o-out with m-me?" I ask nervously. She smiles. "Yes!" she exclaims. We both start to lean in. Then the door bursts open and we both jump back. It's Jerry and Milton. "Sup bro!" Jerry exclaims. "Hey Jerry" Kim and I say in unison. Jerry and Milton walk over to us. "Jack can I ask you something?" Jerry asks. "Suurrree?" I reply. "Is there food here?" he asks. I nod and Kim bursts out laughing. "Milton will you please take Jerry to the café?" I ask. Milton nods and they walk out. As soon as they leave the doctor walks in. "Okay so I won't be able to get your release papers for another three hours. We can go ahead and unhook your IV line and you can get dressed. Kim, your mom has signed your release papers but I'm guessing you want to stay Jack" the doctor says. She nods and the doctor leaves. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get dressed" Kim tells me and kisses my cheek. When Kim leaves, the doctor walks back in to unhook my IV. "So, did you ask her?" the doctor asks me. I smile. "Yes and she said yes" I reply excitedly. "That's great!" the doctor replies. She unhooks the IV line and leaves. I get dressed in a red V-neck shirt and some jeans and sit back on the bed. Kim comes in a few minutes later. She is wearing a pink crop top shirt that says "Haters gonna hate" in black with a black tank top underneath. She's also wearing skinny jeans. "Hey Kimmy" I say. "Hey Jackie" She replies.

The three hours fly by fast. The doctor walks in. "You are good to go!" she says and I smile. Kim wakes up. She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. "Hey sleepyhead" I say when I see her wake up. "Hey" she replies. "I can leave now" I tell her and she smiles. She gets up and stretches. I get up too. My mom opens the door. "Hey we're ready when ya'll are. Kim your family went home because your brother was really tired so we are driving you" She says. "Okay" Kim replies.

Kim's POV

I'm so glad Jack's okay and he can come home. I can't believe we are dating! We have been best friends forever and I have had a crush on him since we met.

I help Jack pack up his stuff. When he's ready he grabs his bag and we walk out. When we walk through the lobby we get lots of stares. It's probably from all the bruises and scratches on our faces. When we walk outside we stand and wait on his mom to pick us up. All of a sudden Jack starts stumbling. Then he falls. "Jack!" I scream.

**Hope you liked it! I might post another chapter soon! LOVE YA'LL! ~SL**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! It's a little sad so be ready! Love y'all!~SL**

Kim's POV:

The nurses rush out and everything is a blur. The last thing I remember before breaking down is the nurses rushing him into the building on a stretcher. I break down in the middle of the doorway. Jack's mom comes rushing over as soon as she sees me. "Kim, what happened?!" she exclaims. "J-Jack passed o-out and h-he was r-rushed back i-i-in" I answer between sobs. He was fine. I don't get what happened. Jack's mom just looks at me with a shocked expression. After a fee minutes she grabs my hand and helps me up. We walk in with with everyone staring at us, even the nurses. We walk to where we think they took Jack. The doctor sees us and rushes over. She pulls us somewhere private next to, I think, Jack's door. "Jack passing out is a mystery, but we are trying to figure it out. He is back on the ventilator and he hasn't woken up. We don't know the extent of his injuries. We will let you know as soon as we figure it out. Kim, I called your mom and she is on the way." The doctor informs us. I nod and she walks back into Jack's room.

A week has past and Jack still hasn't woken up. I have spent the night here since he passed out. Jack' smoke just left to take a shower. My mom walks into "my room", across the hall from Jack's room. They still haven't let is see him. My mom sits on the bed.

"Kim, your dad has a big promotional dinner tonight. I know you don't want to go but this is big for your dad and it's only for a couple of hours. You need to come." She tells me. "Okay" I reply. She stares at me in surprise. She probably thought I was going to argue, but I'm just not in the mood. "I brought all of your stuff to wear tonight so you wouldn't have to leave to get dressed. I brought your teal dress, pearl sandals, and lace jacket. Is that okay?" She says. I nod. She hands me the stuff and I head to the bathroom in "my room." I take a quick shower, get out, and blow dry my hair. Then I put on makeup and curl my hair. I leave it down and get dressed. When I finish, I walk out to meet my mom and leave. On my way out, a boy in the waiting room whistles at me. I look over and glare at him, but he just smiles. I keep walking. When I get to the parking lot, I half run-half walk to my mom's car. As soon as I get in the car, she drives off. We make it there right on time. I try to smile and not look sad. It seems to work. We sit down at a table with two of my dad's coworkers and their sons. They both stare at me. I glare at them and they look away, scared. It's been an hour and I'm starting to get bored. All of a sudden I feel my phone buzz. I dig through my purse and get it out. "Hello?" I answer. "You need to get here right now!" The doctor says and hangs up. "I have to go. It's an emergency!" I say. My mom hands me the keys. "I'll ride with your dad. Take the car" my mom tells me. I smile lightly and grab the keys. Once I get outside, I run for the car. The whole way there my stomach hurts. When I get there, I sprint inside. I rush towards Jack's door. The doctor and Jack's mom are standing in front of his door waiting on me. "Okay. I have some news...Jack...still haven't woken up and there' said very likely chance he will...die" the doctor tells us sympathetically. I fall against the wall and slide down. "No!" I croak out. I burst into tears. "Excuse me" Jack's mom says as she walks towards the bathroom. The doctor sits down beside me and I sob into her shoulder. "Do you want me to call your mom?" The doctor asks. I nod. She walks off. Jack's little, six-year-old sister comes running up to mad a few minutes later. "Kimmy, there's something wrong with mommy. " she says. I run towards the bathroom with her. I walk in. Jack's mom is on the floor with pills spilt around her. I bend down and feel her pulse.

She's dead.

Beside her is a note. It says:

"Dear Kim, Jack, and Izzy,

When I found out about Jack, I couldn't bear to lose him. I already lost his father and I couldn't lose anyone else. Kim and Jack, please take care of Izzy. She needs someone in her life. Love you all! I'm sorry. Goodbye.

Love,

Mom/Mrs. Kelly/Mommy"

How am I going to tell Izzy, or Jack if he wakes up?! "Kimmy, what's wrong?" Izzy asks. Here it goes. "Izzy, mommy is in heaven. She's going to be an angel" I tell her. "NO! I WANT MOMMY HERE!" She exclaims and starts to cry. I pick her up and hug her tightly. Then I walk to get the doctor. She calls a nurse named Bailey over and asks her to take Izzy to get ice cream. They walk off and the doctor follows me. We get to the bathroom. The doctor bends down and looks at her. She walks out to get people to help move Mrs. Kelly. "You should go to your room" she tells me. I nod. "Will you tell Bailey to bring Izzy's bed and stuff in here when they get back. I don't want her to be alone" I say and she nods.

Two hours later, Izzy and I are playing dolls when Bailey comes bursting through the door. We both look at her. "It's Jack. He's...

**LOVE YA'LL! HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW!~SL**


End file.
